The Fire on Fate
by Heart Beat Nightingale
Summary: Hi guys! here my first fanfict, though not the last! Prepare to read a Lord of the Rings fanfict in which youl find spells, charms, Harry Potter's characters, charms, love, dragons, danger etc. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**__**

By: Heart beat nightingale

Disclimer: I own nothing you'll recognize.

A/N: as i have already said in my bio, my natal language is spanish, so i apologise for the grammar and spelling mistakes, i'm doing my best!

**_Prologue  
_**  
Her eyes were blank, and yet not dark. Her trance was deep, but her words were clear. Her features were soft as the softest of rose petals, while her golden long hair danced together with the cold night breeze, and her skin irradiated the light of the nocturn stars.  
  
_Hard as rock, cold as marbele  
  
Half the bit, but not the entire.  
  
A war she'll cause, though not for her faults,  
  
A decition she'll take, and our destiny will be sail.  
  
Unshade she her sward, and fight for the world,  
  
The right decition she'll take, and our fate she will save.  
  
The stars she'll greet, and their fire will live,  
  
In the beat of her hart, and the strength of her mind.  
  
Now half the half the strongest it is,  
  
The fire she'll lead, and the fire she'll beat.  
  
Now, the wrong one take she,  
  
then the sky'll grow gryish,  
  
and the age of the elfish,  
  
will soon have to perish.  
  
And men will ask why,  
  
Why the beauty has died,  
  
And dwarves'll answer them,  
  
Because the dawn has come.  
_  
The tall elf remain silent, his hair moving in the rythm of the stars, and the lady opened her eyes, and gasped heavily, getting her breath back. The black haired elf lowered his head and offered the lady a poltite arm, and help her stand up right.  
  
The elven lady turned her head towards him, and dropped heavily her long beautiful eyelashes.  
  
"A prophesy... a prophesy, Lord Elrond, done under the dragon constelation's light, what does it mean? The dawn of the elves? The age of menkind and dragons?" The blonde elven Lady asked, worriedness in her tone of voice. Her ocean blue eyes shone with a fading light, and once again, her eyelides droped heavily, revealing her mental conection with time, and the oldest and wisest of the elven hearts.  
  
Elrond shook his head, sadly, not bearing the single thought of the fall of his people.  
  
"'Half the bit, but not the entire...', 'Half the half the strongest it is'...it also refeared at fire as a glorious weapon or a dreadful one...fire...dragons...dragons can't mean any good, Lady Galadriel" the voice of the elf echoed in her mind.  
  
Lady Galadriel shook her blond head graciously.  
  
"No...not dragons...it's something to do with the past, something not even i can remember about the begining of times, before the raise of the Trees, before the power of the Valars, before the Music was played. It has to do with the time of the Hollow, the Empty, the time un wich the Allmighty Iluvatar crated beings..."  
  
Elrond bent down and carefully picked up the pensive which had recorded the elven Lady's words, and stared at it deeply. Before he could say anything else, Lady Galadriel spoke onece again.  
  
"We must take the pensive to the old of the oldest, the habitant of the Old Forest, far north, Tom Bombadil'll have the answer to our question. We shall send Mirkwood's price, Legolas Greenleaf to him, that shall be enough for the time being, and look forward for an answer."  
  
"Let it be, then."  
  
Elrond bowed down, and walk away from her, taking the pensive in his hands, and leaving the elven lady alone. Once on her own her strength decay, and her thoughts faded away, under the star lighten sky, and the celestial dragon's eye.


	2. Escape North West

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything you'll recognize.

Heart Beat Nightingale

Chapter 1: Escape North-West.  
  
The putrid smell of orc flesh sorrounding the fallen tree hurted her sharp sense of scent, while the tree branches were now pinning her painfuly to the wet forest ground. The floor shaked with every step the waise and gigantic creature gave to found its rider's body, and trees were falling all around because of the impact its clawed foot produced at the floor.  
  
Reth! Answer to my call! Where are you?! the beast yelled mentaly. A hollow echo came in return. Reth, where are you, for the Valars' sake!  
  
There was a long silence. then, a weak whisper  
  
Here, here I am! Under a tree! The response came after a while, in a desperate whispering voice thet echoed in the beast's mind.  
  
The mighty creature sinffed the air, searching for his friend's scent. Finally he tasted the smell of what he would rather not: the fareful odor of the key to life or death: the smell of blood.  
  
You're bleeding! the dragon thought. Yes, the mighty creature searching for this Reth was a fully grown ancient dragon, and, as you might have noticed, they used to be too magnificent and intelligent to refere to them as animals, as _its_, 'cause not only were they powerful, fire controller creatures, but wise and irresistible, as much or more than Men (because of their extraordinary experience and capacity to see and think about things and life in a different way).  
  
His mouth had the length of a man and a half put together, and to give you an idea of the dragon's length, that was big, even for one of his kindmates. His scales were a graysh colour, mixed in some sections with a dirty old brown and green, and his wings were strong and huge, with a thin and strong membrane from one long finger to another, and on the fold of them, there was a powerful clawed finger. His eyes were an amber colour, and their pupils were long and vertical, while his head was crowned with six horns, three in each side. Long and sharp spikes run all through his spine, and disappeared in the end of his tail, which had a triangular shape, reminding everyone who saw it about a powerful iron blade.  
  
Yes, that was the dragon searching for this fellow we know nothing about yet.  
  
It's nothing! Nothing I can't handle with! Here I am, under a tree, follow my scent! Quickly, Draco, they're coming! the mental connection was broken, and the dragon looked around, and found his target.  
  
Draco, the dragon, approached towards an old, rotten fallen oak, grabbed it, and lifted up with his mighty claws, throwing it aside.  
  
There, covered in blood and mud, layed a woman, a tall moray, beautiful woman, with midly long dark brown hair, and amber eyes, just like the dragon's. Her head and breast were bleeding, as well as both her legs, and her elven war costumes were covered in filth and black blood, probably from the poor devils who stood in her path violently.  
  
Draco raised his head taken aback by the woman's phisical stage.  
  
"You said it was nothing! There's no time anyway, we must leave now!" the dragon said, harshly, and the injured woman somehow managed to jump on his spiked back, at an incredible height, just when the orcs' horrible snoring voices broke into the umpenetrable and deadly silence, causing the deadly harmony to breake loudly.  
  
"I don't like this, Grishnakh, that woman had something strange, and I feel it's nothing good," the smaller orc snored, who was nearly in all fours, his head held upwards, nosing the hollow air.  
  
The orc behind who was a huge Uruk-Hai, kicked him hard, provoking him to fall rolling over a little hill covered in corpes. The small orc gave a shriek, and backed up, farefully.  
  
"Stop complaining, you filthy scenter! We must find her, she can't be far...keep walking, you dog!" Grishnakh roared at him. The scenter stared at the clare in front of him, and saw all the orc bodies around a fallen tree, and smelled the air once again. He was competely taken aback and frightened at the sight of the dragon's enormous footprints, and to notice he had fallen in one of them. The little orc gasped, and draw back, shaking his defigurated head furiously.  
  
"I'm getting hell out of here! She's with the dragon, she'll roast us as she did with the others!," he yelled, and tripped over a dead body, falling at Grishnaks feet.  
  
"No you're not! I'll twist your neck before you do!" he yelled, and grabbed the scenter by his neck. Somehow, the little orc managed to get rid of the Uruk-Hai's strong arms, and escape, making the furious orc to run after him, while yelling all sort of courses.  
  
While all these was happening, this woman, Reth, and Draco, the dragon, where already far from them, and heading noth west, towards an unknown destiny.  
  
"Where are we going? Draco, there's no safe place with balrogs and orcs everywhere," the injured woman asked, hopless.  
  
"We're leaving Rhûn," the Dragon answered, simply.  
  
Reth turned her head, and attached herself to the nearest spike.  
  
"What? No! What about the elves?!"  
  
Draco flapped his enormous wings, as to have more heigh, then turned his horned head to her, and said, "They'll be fine, we're heading towards Rivendell," and that was the end of the speech.  
  
Reth had never been to Rivendell, but the stories she had been told by the elves at Rûhn where more than enough at a point she could manage to make a mental picture of the Last Homely House, where Elrond and his people dwelt.  
  
After some minutes of flight, the blood lose started making effect on her, and she could no longer sit still, so she closed her amber eyes, and layed herself against the dragon's neck.  
  
Night had fallen, dark was inmense, and stars were bright. In the third day of journeying through the firmament, were the woman and the dragon, her amber eyes had layed shut for what the journey had lasted, and her wounds were no longer visible, though the mark would remain for no longer than a cuples of days, 'cause no scar could last long in her pure body.  
  
Slowly, she opened her eyelids to found a completely different landscape, much more crowded that it was in Rhûn, with tall green oks and pines moving in the rythm of the night, and marry streams running everywhere, sad and beautiful willows at their sides, containing a music she had never hared at the dead and burnt lands of Rhûn, where evilness regined, except for the forests of the exiles, hidden in the somber sea of Rhûn, where few men lived together with small comunity of elves, and everything was harmonious, except there was no rest, and therefore, no peace or happiness.  
  
Reth's homeland had been long before devastated by the Dark Fire, and was home of Balrogs, orcs, and evil dragons. The main problem was the expanding of Balrogs, which was now growing towards Mirkwood's frontairs, and Dor Goldur was once again home of obscure spirits and evil demons, and no place was secure for the forest elves. The East Clare had been taken by the evil forces of dark, in a sanguinary battle between elves and orcs with intercetion of the Balrogs, in which very few sons of Ilúvatar had sourvived, and many had been killed or imprisoned, not daring to think what a dreadful fate was waiting for them.  
  
This was the situation Middle Earth was going through after the fallen of Sauron in hands of two hobbits, and his army defeat in hands of Aragorn, king of Gondor. No being knew how had evil risen once again, nor who was its lider now, and very little could be taken from orcs, 'cause first they would kill, then they would laugh, and afterwards would they talk.  
  
Yet, forces of good remained still, and controlled crusial points of Middle Earth, and in between these lights in darkness was Rhûn, in which there used to be a very strange and powerful wing of warriors called the Dragon Knights, an unusual conmbination of good dragons and brave riders which fighted against evil. They were specially targeted to bring down the powerfull balrogs and the backward foces, but the trouble was that after so many battles very few of them were left, and the wing was left totally out of combat before being exilated to the Island of Rhûn, where it was growing once again.  
  
Now, Reth and Draco belonged to this wing, and were in between the best of them, inspite the fact that Reth was only twenty years from birth. In fact, she was a very unusual character herself, for she was not human nor elf, and was far from being a dwarf. Reth belonged to a very strange race that was called very late afterwards by our Greeks, Daemons, in her case, a dragon half daemon, 'cause her other part was completely human.  
  
Her powers were not to be revealed to men or elves till later in this tale, but there were some characteristics in her that revealed a strange nature, like her amber eyes with long vertical pupils, her inch-long sharp fangs, and her unnatural strength.  
  
Rider and dragon were now arriving to Rivendell, and were overflying the Misty Mountains when they sensed something.  
  
"Draco, can you feel that?" Reth asked, worried. Draco nodded.  
  
"It's magic, only a very strange one I had never sensed before, as thought an object was interceeding for its perform...very interesting...," he added after a while. "It's not dark magic, but it's not good either, it's just...magic...," and he sniffed the air, as well did Reth. Then she spoke.  
  
"Draco, leave me here and go to Rivendell to comunicate these, I'll go and take a look,"  
  
"No you're not. We're both going to...," but it was too late, Reth had jumped from the dragons back into a nearby tree, taking advantage they were flying low. "Humph...youth...," Draco sighted, and headed towards Rivendell at full speed.  
  
Reth stared at the rich landscape, what ment they were already in the valley, jumped from brunch to brunch down the Tilus, and run in complete silence, following the strong feeling of magic. She continued moving like this, when her nose detected something. Men scent.  
  
That was strange, 'cause Men did not usually used charms and magic between themselves, and these were two of them, screaming and coursing each other.  
  
She stopped runing and hid behind some bushes, her sense of hearing alert, so thet she could hear their voices perfectly. They were young, about her age or more, she thought, and kept on listening, for names or something. Then, she heared the more threatening voice roar a course at the other.  
  
"You are dead, Potter!" she hared, not knowing that voice belonged to a pale, blond boy.

God! horrible horrible horrible!!! i know, spelling and grammar completely horrible! if someone could just...offer himself to correct the messes i write, i'd be eternaly grateful!!

well, despite those things, i hope you've enjoy the chapter!! PLEASE R/R!!!


	3. The Men in the Valley and the Foreseen M...

Disclimer: I own nothing you recognize.

A/N: Hi people! another chapter done quickly...well, i must recognize I need some help in gramar, so I'd be more than glad If someone would help me correct them first... so if there's anyone with enough time, PLEASE! I need help!Lol!

emtec: thenks for your review, i'm glad you liked the chapter, enjoy!

By: Heart Beat Nightingale

Chapter 2: The Men in the Valley and the Foreseen Meeting.  
  
Reth coulden't help noticing what a strange name "Potter" was, and the strange word that came next. The deep threatening voice screamed the word "impedimenta" at the other man who was there, and next, a deaf sound ringed inside her pointed ears.  
  
"Damnn it, Malfoy! What the hell are you doing here! This' my mission! _Stupefy_!"  
  
In that moment, curiosity won caution, and Reth found herself peeping through the branches of the bush, to see what was going on.  
  
As she had very well guessed by the smell, they were Men, only these two where much more different to all the men she'd met before, and to add more strangeness to the scene, both of them were holding a long wooden sticks in their hands. She frowned. All the magic she was feeling came from those pices of wood, and she could see a splendor sorrounding the objects.  
  
Then, she went back to the men there, and analized their faces. The one who was standing up was tall and blond. His eyes where gray as a rainy day, and cold as ice, and his skin was as pale as the freezing snow surrounding the top of the Misty Mountains. He was helding a mocking expresion on his face, and his deadly lips were curved in a sarcastic and cruel smile. He was wearing black long robes with what seemed a green and silver snake sowed on his right shoulder. His pants were black as well, but very unlikely the ones which human or elves used, and looked lose. Hi was wearing very strange sandals or boots or what ever, 'cause Reth was not able to say what they were, but they were black, as the rest of his costumes.  
  
A cold shiver went all through her spine, and shooked her head. She didn't like this man a bit, he was a traitor, and a murderer. But her eyes layed on the man kneeling on the ground. He was wearing the same clothes as the other one, only he had a scarlet and gold lion instead of the snake. He was wearing a pair of weird objects made of crystal around his eyes, but that didn't stopped Reth from noticing his eyes were an emerald green, and were conforting and benevolent, thought in this occation thay were drowned in rage. His hair was as black as possible, completely messy and short, what mede it look even more messy. He was now pointing the wooden wand at the blond man, and after roaring the word "Stupefy" at him, a weak blue light came out of its tip, and directed towards the blond, and missed.  
  
Now the cold looking man run at the other and through himself at him, beating his face, but the dark haired man hit him hard on the abdomen, making him back up, not before resieving another hand on the face, breaking the crystal object, and making his eyes bleed.  
  
The poor fellow moaned at the pain, and took his free hand to his face.  
  
"You like pain, Potter? Then try this! _Cru_...!" That was enough for Reth. She stood up in the darkness, her amber eyes glowing, and stared at the pale man. He looked back at those golden eyes and frowned, not knowing what was laying behind the light of them, because Reth's body was invisible in the darkness of the forest, and remained obscure for the weak sight of Men.  
  
The black haired man took advantage of the situatuon and beat the other with his foot so hard that he threw him to his back, and stood himself up. That was the moment wher he noticed the precense of Reth's glowing eyes. He held his wand up and muttered "_Lumos_!" A pale light was lit on the top of it, but was enough to reveal the daemon's precence.  
  
"Who are you?," he demanded, threateninghly, pointing his wand at the...thing. What was walking towards him with a pair of amber eyes was a tall moray, beautiful woman. Her hair was dark brown, and her lips were pale red. She was dressed in unlikely costumes, together with a cap tided at her neck, and was carrying a sword at her waist. But still, what mostly surprised him were her amber eyes, which not only were they amber, but their pupils were incredibly dilatated, and reminded him a lot of cat's douring night.  
  
Reth remained silent, but crossed her arms around her chest.  
  
"I asked you a question, who're..."

"You are in no position of inquirement, for it is me who's up to power in this situation. Now, introduce yourself if you're not willing to feel the cold of my blade," she warned, in such a cold way that her voice would have been able to freeze beer.  
  
The Potter fellow ramained still, his eyes bleeding, and sensed in the deep of his heart a subtle kind of danger.  
  
He waved his wand and shouted "_Stupefy_!" at Reth, making sure he didn't miss. But unfortunately for him, she was far from being striked by a simple spell, so she took out her splendid blade at an incredible speed, and beat the spell away, sending it at a tree. With another quick movement, she took a steps forward, and before the fellow could even speak, he had her blade pressed at his chest.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing at the Eldar's valley?" she demanded. The man remained silent. "You've got the courage, but that won't help you," she said, and moved the blade at his throde. "I am a Friend of the Elves, and their enemies are my enemies as well, and I better not confuse you for one, so tell me your name and porpouse. NOW!" she roared. The man's expression remained still, yet his features softened, and he sighted.  
  
"I'm here to see Elrond himself, and if you're really a friend of him, I'm not running risks by telling you my name is Harry Potter," he said, firmly. The man lying on the floor was aparently unconsius, but his eyes remained opened, and seemed to be starring at the half daemon's ones. "And he," he added harshly, "is Draco Malfoy, who shoulden't be here, by the way."  
  
Reth frowned and looked at the stranger. Then put the sword back to its sheath.  
  
"I warn you, if you try anything, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." She draw aside, and walked some meters away, then closed her eyes, trying to locate the dragon.  
  
Draco! Can you hear me? she called, mentally. The answer came some seconds later.  
  
Yes, I am coming, I've already located you. then, the mental bond was broken, and the dragon's flapping of wings could be perfectly heared.  
  
"What the..." she heared the stranger mutter. A dark spot in the night sky appared, and grew larger, until it turned to a gigantic winged creature who was overflying the clare. The dragon flew over their heads and turned he's towards the half daemon's.  
  
Harry Potter's bleeding eyes widened, and, out of astonishment and fear, took some steps backwards. Draco draw his wings aside, what made his body turn sidesway, and flew directly towards Reth. Then, he opened his wings widely and shut them at his sides, what made him land violently, then, he nodded at his rider.  
  
"Draco, these man says he has to see Elrond, but I don't know it he's trustworthy... the one whose lying on the floor...I could see evilness through his eyes, I don't think's a good idea..." she explained, as cold as always.  
  
"Elrond told me to take them to him, there's no risk if you are around, Reth Tinúviel, he said, and he also told me he's been waiting for you for a long time," those where the dragon's words, and that was more then enough for the half daemon, or demon, how Men used to call her the most. So she turned round, and walked to Harry, who was there, standing still, not being able to say a word.  
  
"Very well, you'll have to carry him, we'll have to walk a long way," she comanded. There was a particular rule of honor and pride between the Dragon Knights, which said the the dragon would only carry his or her rider and no other, and no dragon would give up their honor because it was considered very humilliating. Draco wasn't an exception to this, and would probably prefere to be dead before carrying someone else than Reth Tinúviel, who was the best rider he'd ever seen.  
  
"What? I'm not taking him, I can't! He's...he's..."  
  
"I know what kind of person he is, but Lord Elrond said we must take _them_, not _him_," she sounded so cold and dangerous that Harry doubted wether to obey, but it was Malfoy, and he was a Death Eater, then, a murderer, and he would try for sure to spoil everything.  
  
"No, let him remain here, they'll come after him sooner or later, but they'll come," he said, with a tone of desgust in his melodious voice.  
  
Reth did not know who _they_ where, but it was Elrond who was comanding them to take both, the Elrond who she heared of as a child, the hero of so many tales, the son of Earendil, Lord Elrond the Half Elf, he wouldn't desobey his command.  
  
"Let the Valars curse you, damn! You carry him or I'll make you do it, you idiot!" she was losing her temper, as she did very often, and that ment any good, so under the warning gloom in her eyes, Harry Potter groaned, and grabbed Malfoy, and took him to his back, trying to make it as unconfortable as possible.  
  
And without a word, they went into the silent forest, with Draco Restaban, the Dragon Heart following behind, walking slowly with his wings folded at his sides.

Night was fading when Reth, Draco and the two men arrived at the Last Homely House, and Lord Elrond was there to resive them together with two more elves.  
  
"Be welcomed, my friends. When the coming of morrow'll be time to speak, the dwelt of the night is for rest, therefore follow my friends, young son of Men, and let them carry with your companionv, they'll take him to a room. Farewell till morning then," he said, and Harry followed them to a corridor, where they turned and disappared. Then Elrond turned to Reth and Draco, who was sitting on his back feet, his tail at a side.  
  
Reth bowed and Draco nodded.  
  
"I've been waiting for you for twenty years, young Reth dor en Tinúviel, the Last Ethamin," and, trying Elrond not to notice, she blinkedout out of surprise, "therefore I must ask you to assist to the council that'll take place tomorrow, as well as you, Master Draco the Dragon Heart," he concluded.  
  
"My Lord, you have just say that you've been expecting me, how come..."  
  
Elrond smiled.  
  
"It was a long time ago since me and Lady Galadriel got to know about your coming, but it is far from our eyes to know what will be of you, and I can only see you've come about the Balrog's problem at Rhûn, mainly, but you were also lead here by the hands of fate," he said. Reth frowned.  
  
"My Lord, I mean no misrespect by this, but... I don't believe in fate," she said, lowering her head, but in a very cold manner. Elrond smiled sadly.  
  
"Tomorrow I shall introduce you, but I won't say what you are, 'cause it may be an error, but we shall see how we solve this problem out, and who else has come in need of the same advice," he spoked so misteriously he woke up Reth's curiosity, but it seemed that what was to be said, had already been spoken.  
  
"Let me lead you to a confortable room, My Lady, we shall speak tomorrow." He turned round, and walked towards the corridor. Reth looked back at Draco who was conteplating the stars, and followed Elrond.

Well...another chapter done...i hope you enjoy it!!!

Tina


	4. The council

Disclaimer: i own nothing you recognize.

Chapter 4: The Council.

Her view was cleared, and the sky was flat.

Flat? She thought, before jumping and sitting up. What on earth was going on? Where was the fire, and the orcs, and the balrogs?!

Reth took a deep look around, and found she was sitting on a confortable bed, in a beautifuly decorated elven room at Rivendell.

"Just a dream, just a dream...," she whispered to herself, trying to calm down. How long it seemed to be since the masacre at the Last Battle...

The mare thought of the fallen people of her wing tormented her every now and then, as if it was a little blade pinched in her mind...she couldn't forget the event, but she'd had to go through it in a way or another.

She stood up and put her war costumes on, then put on her cap and hood, and walked out of the room.

The passage was dessert, though jolly lighted with fine torches, and it was confortably warm. She walked quickly searching for the hall, and in her path, she found a tall elf with dark hair and honey eyes, who told her the cauncil was taking place at that moment, and where it was.

The half demon, or Ethamin, as elves used to call her long gone kindmates, run through the corridor, till it lead her to an open garden, where people of all kinds were sitting in circle, discusing matter.

From behind, she could see Lord Elrond, and some other elves, there were also a couple of dwarves, humans, among them the two men she'd found the night before, a little being who she knew nothing about, and a tall beared man with a strange pointed hat.

She noticed that umong the elves, there was one rather different to the rest. He was blond with deep ocean eyes, his skin was as white as it could possibly be, as thought he'd not seen the sun for a long time, and was dressed in different cloathes, mostly green. She was examineing every single inch of his face, when all of a sudden, he looked back at her, and sent her the most strange and amazing look she'd ever seen.

That was when everybody present took notice of her misterious precence, and of her glooming eyes under her hood. Elrond smiled at her, and clapped his hands to draw the attention back to himself. Everyone looked back at him, awaiting for an explanation of the stranger's presence. The waired elf gave a last look at Reth, and went back to Elrond.

"Let me introduce my graceful guests from the country of Rûhn, Reth dor en Tinúviel, the Dragon Knight, and..." he stopped, and stared at an enormous dark passage, from where a cliging noise was echoing. From the darkness, a gigantic, reptilean form walked into the inside garden, bending its head down as not to beat the roof, "...Draco the Dragon Heart, both of whome'll take part in this council" there was a changing of puzzled looks upon the members of the morrow council, and then, Lord Elrond begun. "We've been called to this council because of a problem that concerns us all, which's been taking place scince The Lord of the Ring's doom, 25 years ago: the expansion of the evil forces of Dark, specially the Balrogs'. The points who were mostly affected by this are Mirkwood and the country of Rûhn, which is now home of darkness and evil. Prince Legolas Greenleaf, from Mirkwood has kindly came from far to inform us all about the latest suceses in his father's kindom..." The weired elf who Reth had been looking at stood up and nodded.

Legolas Greenleaf..., Reth thought, she perfectly knew who he was, and that he'd been in the famous Fellowship os the Ring against Sauron, but she'd never been given a description of him, only a vegue explanation of his extraordinary courage, and his ability with the bow and arrow, but she knew nothing else very far from that. The fact that he lived in the Dark Woods explained the paleness of his skin, though.

"As you might very well know, or not," he added "the East Clare's been taken completely by the orcs, and the Eastern Cave is now home of balrogs, which seem to be the gratest problem at the moment. Dor Guldur's been possesed as well, and some weeks ago, dragons arrived, and've been burning our trees and drying our streams...so water is no longer an abundant source..." at the news, that seemed to be new to most of the people, except for Elrond, of course, overcame a paniking murmure. The prince of Mirkwood raised a hand, asking for silence, and continued. "Our loses's been just..." he paused and closed his eyes, "...too many, and we can't risk losing any more people, though we won't give up fighting...yet...So my father sent me here to found an advice from the wise, and see if there is some drop of light on our dark destiny." He opened his eyes once again, and looked for Lord Elrond's.

Suddenly, the little creature stood up and spoke.

"My Lord, if Mirkwood falls, then our lands'll be completely vulnerable to the Fire, and though we might fight, there is no way we can defeat the orcs, we need of men and elves more than ever! It's been a mistake to run to Tol Eresëa after Sauron's fall, we NEED elves here! Think of Imradis! You won't last long, for the Enemy's three times your forces, and then, the Last Homely House will fall..." the little creature cried in a tiny voice. Reth was still not able to know what race that being belonged to.

Elrond smiled sweetly.

"Peregrin, my dear hobbit, you know that what's been done has no way back, therefore I can not bring them back from the Lonely Island. We'll have to deal with what we have." He said.

So the little creature was a hobbit, and not any hobbit, but Peregrin Took himself.

She realised that was the moment to speak.

The half demon stood up, her hood still on, and the council fell silent once again.

"That, Peregrin Took, is not at all true," she said to the hobbit, and then she turned to the rest of the people, "Gentlemen! In the case of battle we still have hope, and you can fully count with Rhûn's left forces! We've been fighting for a long time, and our people are tired and hungry of peace, therefore i'm glad to tell you the what's left of the Dragon Knight wing will be more than honourd to fight, with the only condition our people are evacuated to a safe place, and part of the warriors are permitted to stay in the Island to resist." She said, darkly.

At her words, everybody's heart lighten up, and Draco growled approvingly.

"The wing has been considerably reduced douring the last years, and though we're not enough to win a war, we are to present battle. You can count on the Dragon Kinghts," he added somberly.

A Dwarf stood up.

"Faboulous, but tell me these, how on Earth are you going to stop balrogs from living, if you can't stop them from being born? You must surely know balrogs are born from fire and evil! We can't just go killing balrogs if we can't stop'em from being born, it's suicide!" the dwarf cried.

"That, my dear Gouling, is completely true, and that's why i've been studying on the subject, and found out that presicely dwarves had once hade the deadly clue. In the remote past, seeing he could not control these fire demons, Morgoth the Dark One made a deadly instrument called Nimphrah Nash," the only mention of the name made everyone but Reth shiver, "or Fire Dagger, which is a red and dark staff, and used it to control the deadly balrogs. He succided. The staff went then into Sauron's fingers, and now, we can see they're acting in group, and with very explisit objectives, so ther must be someone behind this, who came into power of the instrument, and is now using it against us. I suggest a fellowship is carried out to get hold of this instrument and destroy it."

There was an approving whispering, and that was when Reth knew what would happen next.

hi everyone! hope you've enjoyed this chapter, though i've wrote it in a hurry 'cause of exames. please review!


End file.
